una noche de karaoke en fairy tail
by natsu dragneel354
Summary: una noche tranquila en fairy tail, con karaoke,natsu y gray cantan pero ¿como cantan? ¿quien es la afortunada de natsu? las respuestas estan adentro pasen y lean mal summary ya lo se
1. Chapter 1

**Holas a todos mis amigos este es un song-shot creo que así se decía cuando un oneshot venía con una canción espero que les guste**

Dialogo: slakfnlsd

_Pensamiento: oh por dios_

(Interrupción mía)

Lo demás es narración

La canción es de zarcot y town es vivo por ti

Fairy tail es de hiro mashima

Noche de karaoke en Fairy tail

Era una noche tranquila para Fairy tail, literalmente, no había peleas, discusiones, malentendidos, nada, solamente tranquilidad se preguntaran porque lo cual sería tonto (sin ofender) que se preguntaran porque todo lo dice el título de este song-shot (narrador te estas saliendo del tema) perdón, bueno aquí está la respuesta están: cantando las mujeres, iban una por una cantando eran como unas sirenas, con voz tranquilizadora y melodiosa, era el nirvana, el edén como lo quieran llamar pero dejaba tranquilos a los hombres de Fairy tail, pero todo lo bueno tiene su fin y cuando termino la última "sirena" empezó el caos, sillas, personas, mesas y otras cosas volando por el gremio pero Titania se le ocurrió la mejor idea para calmar a el sexo opuesto

Acerco el micrófono al parlante (amplificador), y se escuchó un sonido demasiado agudo, parando a todos los machos para cubrirse los oídos para que el maldito sonido parara en especial un dragón slayer

Natsu: PAREN ESO POR AMOR A DIOS, DUELE

Erza: ok

Dicho esto Erza alejo el micro del parlante

Makarov: ok hijos, sus hermanas ya cantaron, así que ahora les toca a ustedes, los primeros serán

Gajeel: espera como que serán viejo

Makarov: pues las mujeres acabaron con los solos, como iba diciendo los primeros serán Natsu y Gray

Natsu y Gray se iban a quejar pero una sola mirada gélida de Erza, los callo inmediatamente, para no ser regañados subieron al escenario y eligieron una canción

Gray: se la vas a dedicar a ella

Natsu: obvio ella es la mujer que amo, pero dudo que capte el mensaje

Gray: tranquilo estoy seguro que lo captara

Ya en el escenario Natsu comenzó a hablar

Natsu esta canción está dedicada a la mujer que amo, la cual no está aquí presente

Muchas chicas quedaron con los ojos como platos ¿por? Obviamente era porque el sexy y asexual de Natsu tenía una amada, algunas estaban celosas por la mujer pero ¿Quién era? Las únicas que no estaban eran : Lucy, juvia, Wendy y las chicas de otros gremios, iban a preguntar quien era pero la canción empezó

(Creo que esta es la parte que muchos esperaban)

Gray

Tú eres todo lo que quiero ver

Haría cualquier cosa porque rías de una vez

Sé que no soy tan bueno como crees

Pero al estar contigo me transformo en lo que ves.

Natsu

Si el tiempo se para cuándo te veo

Si cada caricia por tu piel es un paseo

Si te beso es porque de verdad yo lo deseo

Me gusta tu cara enfadada cuando bromeo

Eres la Julieta que muere por su Romeo

Eres la nota más bonita de mi solfeo

Por un mar de lágrimas del corazón buceo

Me enamoras solo con un gesto y pestañeo

Y es que yo vivo por ti, por la vida que me entregas,

Por el momento de felicidad que me congela

Por el futuro que nos espera, por el pasado, el encargado

De que este destino nos uniera.

Gray

No dejes que esto sea un error

Quiero morir con tus besos

Me llega hasta el corazón

La realidad

Es más que un sueño.

Natsu

Cierra los ojos y vístete de estrella

La noche no es igual si no está su chica más bella

Todo lo que hago lo hago por ella

La aventura no se acaba si el caballero no tiene a su doncella

En esta vida y las que quedan, seguiré contigo

Haciéndote lo más feliz que pueda

Te pido

Que nada importara lo que suceda

Porque lucho como nunca porque este amor no se muera

Dejo de soñar porque mi sueño eres tú

Aunque el día este nublado sigo viendo el cielo azul

Sigo viendo tu mirada en esa foto

Contigo voy pegando las piezas de este corazón muy roto.

Gray

No dejes que esto sea un error

Quiero morir con tus besos

Me llega hasta el corazón

La realidad

Es más que un sueño.

Tú eres todo lo que quiero ver

Haría cualquier cosa porque rías de una vez

Sé que no soy tan bueno como crees

Pero al estar contigo me transformo en lo que ves.

Tú eres todo lo que quiero ver

Haría cualquier cosa porque rías de una vez

Sé que no soy tan bueno como crees

Pero al estar contigo me transformo en lo que ves

Natsu y gray dejaron a toda la masa femenina con la boca abierta y todos se preguntaban ¿Quién era la afortunada?

**JAJAJAJAJA soy muy malo los deje con la duda quien será la mujer que a enamorado al asexual de Natsu no se si segirla para ponerles la respuesta de la pregunta del final del capitulo**

**Natsu dragneel354 se despide**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holas, muchos creo me pidieron la segunda parte de este song-shot así que aquí se los dejo, antes de quiero decir que no les diré la pareja aquí si no en el fic quiero mantenerles la duda mientras van leyendo nos vemos abajo**

Diálogos: Ada

Pensamientos: _ajdhka_

Lo demás es narración

Una noche de karaoke en Fairy tail

Capitulo dos y final creo: Es hora de espiar a Natsu

Era una tarde normal en Fairy tail, sillas, mesas, botellas y otras cosas volando por ahí, sip muy normal, un grupo de chicas entre ellas Erza, Bisca, (conste ella está casada así que no es ella la amada de Natsu), Juvia, Lucy, Levy y Wendy.

Personaje de relleno: y bien ¿alguien sabe de quien hablaba Natsu?

Lucy: ¿de que estas hablando?

Erza: es que Natsu menciono una amada, ayer en la noche, tu no supiste nada por que estabas con Loke, o prefieres tu novio (Lo siento amantes del nalu)

Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa picara

Lucy: si, prefiero que lo digan así, pero enserio Natsu el asexual tiene novia y nadie sabe, pero eso explicaría porque ya no se cuela a mi casa, entonces eso significa que debe ser seria como para controlarlo

Levy: YA SE, si hacemos lo que Juvia y si lo espiamos

Todas se lo pensaron con pros y contras, bueno para que mentir si cuando Levy dijo la idea, solo se pararon a encontrar a Natsu y espiarlo

Cuando lo encontraron comenzó el acoso cof cof el espiamiento

Vieron a Natsu entrar a una florería y salir con un ramo de rosas, después entrar a una tienda de instrumentos y salir con una guitarra clásica, después de seguirlo un rato más entro a una tienda de ropa y salio con una polera manga corta, unos jeans ajustados y unas zapatillas de color negro

A las chicas se les hacia agua la boca, por lo bien que se veía

Después lo vieron dirigirse a la plaza principal.

Y vieron a la chica era … se sorprendieron al ver que era ella, Natsu le dijo algo que no lograron a escuchar

Después Natsu saco la guitarra de su espalda y empezó a tocar

PLAY LOVE – ZARCOT (les recomiendo que mientras leen la escuchen)

Solo necesito una mirada para sentirme libre como si tuviese alas

Cada mañana imaginaba un beso tuyo en mi mejilla

pero lloraba por que todo era mentira

no me pidas

que te abandone por que no lo haré

mejor pídeme que salve el mundo por que lo conseguiré

eres mi todo y yo todo lo doy por mi mujer

solo miro al cielo por que en la luna te puedo ver

puede que me separe pero tú eres mi destino

viviré contigo y no hace falta ningún adivino

no queda miedo para un corazón lleno de amor

quiero que me abraces te lo pido por favor

Déjame ser el héroe de esta ilusión

cuidare de ti, ya tienes mi corazón

si la distancia duele entre los dos

creémos un mundo donde estemos tú y yo

solo tú y yo

puedo llegar hasta donde quieras por un beso

cruzar todo un infierno, permanecer ileso

vivir una aventura solo por ti

sacar la fuerza donde no la tengo para llegar hasta aquí

sigo pensando que me esperas

soñando que me quieras

deseando estar contigo de alguna manera

eres la primera que me dejó sin palabras

que me enamora locamente cuando habla

y es que ya no tengo mucho más que decir

que solo debo estar contigo para poder ser feliz

que si te separas se me para el tiempo

que si no te encuentro yo te busco hasta que me falte el aliento

Déjame ser el héroe de esta ilusión

cuidare de ti, ya tienes mi corazón

si la distancia duele entre los dos

creémos un mundo donde estemos tú y yo

solo tú y yo

las lagrimas y el frío

se han quedado conmigo

yo lucharé hasta volverte a recorrer

tus dedos con los míos

miradas y suspiros

me perderé y encontraré como volver

déjame ser él

Natsu: te amo Kagura Mikazuchi

Kagura: y yo a ti Natsu Dragneel

Despues de decir eso se besaron con mucho amor

**Holas como les quedo que Kagura Mikazuchi fuera la novia de Natsu Dragneel. Bye bye**


End file.
